


Raise Me Up

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'romance' with a secondary prompt of 'first time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Me Up

"I love you."

Trowa smiled, a slight upturn of the corners of his lips, but did not raise his gaze from the carpet he was kneeling on. He could hear the emotion in Quatre's voice and feel it in the gentleness of his caress. Quatre's touch was light but firm just as his fingers were callused and yet soft. They carried with them a sense of authority and familiarity. A single finger touched Trowa's lips and he kissed it; showing his response instead of speaking as he often did. These same fingers danced across his chin then moved up to entangle themselves in his hair. With light but steady pressure Trowa felt his head pulled up and then back so he was forced to raise his eyes to meet those of his lover.

"I love you." Quatre repeated letting his feelings show on his face as well as color his words. "I love you like this, but you need to remember that Trowa Barton is submissive to no man."

"I am to you." The timber of Trowa's voice was rougher than usual, the depth of emotion giving it a raw, unbound tint. "I was a soldier, a tool, and you made me human. I belong at your feet."

"No! Not to me. Not to anyone." The diamond sharp edge of Quatre's voice softened and he shook his head, his fingers relaxing to stroke Trowa's hair instead of using it to control him. "You were always a person, love; I only helped you to see it. To believe what was real."

The middle finger of Quatre's other hand pressed against Trowa's lips at the first sign of them parting, anticipating the words he knew would come. Trowa always argued this point, but Quatre had initiated the scene they were now playing out so that he make his partner not only listen, but really hear what he was saying. "Not even me, Trowa. Especially not me. I am a man just like you, no better or worse." Quatre paused, drawing in a deep breath before asking the question that was the crux of the issues in their relationship. "How can you be at my side if you think you belong at my feet?"

When Trowa tried to look down Quatre tightened the hold on his partner's hair not allowing him to break the connection and hide his face. "I need a partner and I want you." Quatre smiled and for a moment the spoiled little boy of thirteen could be plainly seen. "I always get what I want."  
Trowa smiled, gentle and loving, before it slowly morphed into the beginnings of a smirk. Without looking down or away he slowly climbed to his feet making sure to stand close enough to see the way Quatre's heart was pounding in his chest and hear the increasing shallowness of his breathing. With fingers that trembled only slightly Quatre released Trowa's hair then dropped his hand to his side and waited, unspeaking.

The silence in the room thickened, yet neither man felt the need to try to put what he was feeling into words. They spoke instead with unguarded looks and tender touches. The scene, conceived by Quatre to express his concerns about their relationship, had ended and what happened next would be scripted by them both.


End file.
